


Fun Time with Our Boy

by HugeDokuroBugs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Hair-pulling, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeDokuroBugs/pseuds/HugeDokuroBugs
Summary: A steamy, short moment between you and your boy, Guzma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to you, Guzma anons, I love all of you, keep on creating the good content of our boy!

"G-Guzma!"

A particularly harsh thrust from the Team Skull leader draws out a loud moan from you. There you were, sitting in the lap of the infamous Guzma, his large hands grasping your hips just enough to ensure there'd be light bruising the next day, your ears filled with the low moans of the man and the creaking of throne you two had settled in. "That's me," Guzma grinned, taking a moment to brush his face against his own shoulder to wipe away the sweat dripping down his forehead. The instant he turned his face towards you again, you claimed his mouth, stealing kisses from him over and over again, not minding the way your teeth clinked together whenever he adjusted his position. This was all you needed: his undivided attention. Everytime you pulled up, he'd force you down harshly onto his hard cock, forcing you to take every inch of it. You'd be sore in the morning, sure, but the way his thick warm length throbbed and rubbed against your insides was worth it. 

"L-Look at ya, moaning so loud. Is it because of your boy's cock, hmm~?" he purred, his hips snapping up, holding still for a moment as he waited for your reply. You shook your head, too embarrassed to admit it was _exactly_ his fault that you've been reduced into such a mess. "That's cute," Guzma growls, resuming his hard thrusting, with each of them earning him a loud cry.

"Guzma…! Ah, G-Guzma, please-!"

Your hands find their way up to his hair, fingers burying themselves into the white, curly locks - they felt as soft as they looked, you noticed. You give them a pull, and Guzma tries to swallow up a moan, but it doesn't go unnoticed by you. He likes it, huh? You continue to give his curls a small tug between the thrusts despite the warning look in his gray eyes, feeling victorious when he doesn't bother to keep his throaty moans down anymore. His thrusts are getting more frantic now, losing their stready rhythm as he's just haphazardly pushing into you. 

"I-I-It's…!" he stammered, his cock throbbing harder inside you as his grip on your hips tighten, nails digging into your skin, the resulting moan being that of pleasure and pain.

"IT'S YOUR BOY!"

He buried his whole length up into you in one last, harsh thrust, keeping you down as his climax hit him, hard. His cum splattered inside you in steady spurts, the hot warmth being enough to trigger your own orgasm, your muscles milking your boy dry, with whatever that didn't fit inside dripping out, staining his hips. "H-Haah, if you're that thirsty for my cum, you better take all of it…!" he hissed, finding the way your insides kept their tight grip on his oversensitive dick painful.

It takes a moment for both of you to regain your composure, and you can't help but lazily thrust against the softening dick still buried deep within you. Ignoring the sticky feeling between your legs, you press one last, hard kiss against Guzma's lips, feeling content in his strong, overwhelming hold.

"Heh… Wanna go for another round when I'm ready again?"

You nod, eager to be filled with his seed again.


End file.
